


Ruffled Feathers

by bethandroid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Bird/Human Hybrids, Courting Rituals, F/F, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethandroid/pseuds/bethandroid
Summary: - Ferdibert Week Day 5: Courting -Hubert doesn't think of himself as anything more than Edelgard's protector and the most fearsome force within her flock. No other bird would dare approach him, yet alone court him. So when Ferdinand, the most lovely bird he'd ever laid eyes upon, starts attempting to do just that? Well, Hubert isn't entirely sure if he's up for the task at hand.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few notes before starting out:
> 
> \- The prompt for the day I started writing this was "courting," and I really latched onto the idea of bird courting. For the character design, think of a sort of harpy-esque aesthetic.
> 
> \- I assigned each character a bird: Ferdinand is an Indian Paradise Flycatcher, Hubert is a Bearded Vulture, Edelgard is a Red Shouldered Hawk, and Byleth is a Merlin. I based my decisions more on looks rather than traits or habits, though I tried to incorporate bits and pieces of those as well.
> 
> \- This is wildly canon divergent due to the nature of this AU, but I would say this is post timeskip as far as ages/personality shifts go.
> 
> Thank you and happy reading <3

“Lady Edelgard... He’s attempting it again.”

Hubert released an aggravated sigh as the glittering showboater before him weaved his way through the underbrush of the forest, slowly approaching him. The one and only Ferdinand von Aegir, as he was always so keen on reminding everyone of, stared through long, fluttering eyelashes at the current object of his affections. This current object just so happening to be Hubert von Vestra, much to his unending chagrin. Never in his wildest dreams (and he certainly had wild dreams about von Aegir, not that he would ever willingly admit to such things) would Hubert have thought that Ferdinand would attempt to court him. Him, of all birds! The Boneater, the ruthless right hand to Lady Edelgard, leader of their vast flock. Most wouldn’t come within five feet of him, let alone try to win him over with the tacky display he was now desperately endeavoring to tear his gaze away from. 

Tacky... Yes, that was what Hubert was trying to convince himself to think of the performance. He couldn’t possibly be admiring the way the sun glinted off of the dark, black feathers perfectly preened along Ferdinand’s neck and collarbone. The other man’s long, flowing, fiery red tail feathers trailing behind him, only to delicately rise and show off their brilliance was certainly nothing to be distracted by. No, Hubert’s face was only heating from the evening sun, not from this foppish clown that consistently insisted on breaking through his focused thoughts, day in and day out, long into the night, and...

Edelgard was smiling at him. It did her good to see her most trusted friend afforded the affection she felt he so rightly deserved. Admittedly, it had surprised her as well once Ferdinand had started to show interest in Hubert. She’d noticed long before her right hand man, however. As sharp and as calculating as the man could be, he was more than a little oblivious when it came to matters of the heart. And Edelgard knew Hubert had been pining for the fancy little redhead for quite some time, if the dusting of rust colored clay matted into his feathers was anything to go by. He’d clearly been putting more effort into both his appearance and his flights lately, soaring higher and more gracefully than she’d ever seen him do before. Not to mention stealing more glances Ferdinand’s way after each effort he put forth. Edelgard doubted Hubert even consciously realized he was making himself such a presentable target, which was wildly amusing to her. 

Hubert was catching her eye now, the taller bird ruffling his feathers in embarrassment. Edelgard only continued to smile, turning her attention to Ferdinand, who was still working tirelessly to bring Hubert’s attention back to him. Gold tassels and bits of metal hung off of the streams of white, translucent fabric draped around Ferdinand’s form, the metal baubles jingling against each other with each prancing step he took. As the setting sun dipped below the horizon, its last beams were caught up in his attire, sending sparkling reflections to dance across Hubert’s face and the ground below. Edelgard suppressed a chuckle at Hubert’s expense, noticing him physically swallowing at the display. 

“You must admit... He’s put quite a lot of effort into this one. Perhaps you should indulge him this one time, Hubert. I do believe you have faced fiercer foes than Ferdinand’s courting dance. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Hubert scoffed at that, but did not dare disagree with his lady. Not only because of his sense of duty, but also... because he couldn’t exactly refute her claim. Of course he had fought fiercer foes than Ferdinand, but this was entirely different! This was unprofessional, lacking in any class or decorum, certainly nothing a noble like Ferdinand himself should be doing in front of his lady! No doubt Ferdinand enjoyed the rush of showing off in front of Edelgard, Hubert had little doubt of that. He always had been eager to show himself worthy to her cause, even going so far as attempting to one up her in nearly everything he did. Whether that be preening the most perfectly groomed feathers, flying faster and further than anyone else, or gathering the most food for the flock. Perhaps this was another such attempt, the thought worming its way into Hubert’s mind. 

Ever since they had picked up that stray, Byleth, and Edelgard had made short work of courting her, Ferdinand had been more forward in his own courting. Though if he was planning on one-upping Edelgard by courting him, the most undesirable bird in their flock? Well, the thought made him stifle a laugh. Ferdinand had made a poor gambit and it would not pay off for him in the end. At least, that is what Hubert thought to himself, feeling the slight sting of his own words rattling about inside his head. 

“I can see you thinking, old friend.”

A warm hand is placed upon his arm and Hubert looks down at Edelgard, quietly studying her for a moment. She always could read him better than anyone. To everyone else, he was an emotionless mask, his existence only suitable for intimidation and terror. But she never saw him that way... not truly. Though he never minded fulfilling that role for his lady’s sake, Edelgard not exactly managing to fit the description herself. Of course, she could be intimidating and a force to be reckoned with in her own way, he didn’t doubt that, but with her short stature and perfectly groomed wings elegantly tucked at her sides, Hubert knew he was the more obvious choice to be feared. It seems Byleth even managed to braid her hair today, albeit somewhat poorly. The passing notion that he would need to teach her how to do so properly briefly floated through his thoughts before he brought himself back to the present. Edelgard continued on when she received no response.

“Hubert. I expect you to give von Aegir a response after his display. Whether that be acceptance or denial, I leave up to you. But... know that I will have no qualms with your decision either way. Is that clear?”

Hubert hesitated, but quickly corrected himself and nodded, bowing his head in compliance. 

“Yes, lady Edelgard.” 

“Good.”

Reaching up, she carefully turned Hubert’s face towards Ferdinand, who, much to Hubert’s surprise, was standing nearly directly before him. Giving the hint of a smile, Edelgard turned on her heal and left the two lovebirds to their own devices for the time being.

Hubert felt his ears burning again as he looked down at Ferdinand, the other bird having now crossed his arms in a huff. His lower lip stuck out in a pout and it took everything Hubert had in him to not focus all of his attention on it. 

“Hubert were you even paying attention to me at all? I would have announced myself, but that surely ruins the romance of it all.”

Now it was Ferdinand’s turn to look embarrassed, his more petite black wings curling in around himself and a hand making its way up to cover his jaw. He waited for Hubert to speak, but the taller man was still having trouble collecting his thoughts. Finally, Ferdinand spoke up once more, tone sounding utterly dejected as he’d come to his own conclusions.

“Was it truly so awful? I did practice, but... I tried my best, so please do not laugh at me. I know you don’t particularly like me, however-“

“That’s not true. You shouldn’t put words into someone’s mouth, Ferdinand. That wouldn’t be terribly noble of you.”

Ferdinand jerked his head up at the response, eyes wide at the sudden shift in demeanor. Though, that was just like Hubert wasn’t it? He realized then that Hubert had taken his free hand into his own, the other bird’s hand betraying his now calm looking exterior by shaking in trepidation. The wheels starting to turn in Ferdinand’s head, a brilliant smile broke out across his face and he let out a twittering laugh of relief.

“Did you now? We’ll have to work on how you show your appreciation then.”

Lifting Hubert’s hand to his lips, Hubert’s curiosity was finally sated. Those lips were just as tender and soft as he’d assumed they’d be. Ferdinand tenderly kissed the back of his hand before closing the short distance between them. Before Hubert could even respond, Ferdinand had taken his other hand, squeezing them tightly within his own.

“Hubert von Vestra. It would be my honor to be allowed to court you. Will you grant me this venerable position in your life?” 

Hubert wanted to gape at the other man now more than ever, to allow himself time to catch up with the whirlwind of events that had occurred in such a short span of time. But Edelgard’s words rang out from the recesses of his thoughts until they were at the very forefront now. Respond... Respond! Taking a deep breath, the larger bird leaned forward and took Ferdinand’s lips into his own. Admittedly, he didn’t have the experience to know much of what he was doing, but thankfully Ferdinand did. Releasing his hands, Hubert felt lithe fingers smoothing up the sides of his cheeks, his face now gingerly held within that comforting touch. Before it even began, it was over, the two parting, but not by much. Ferdinand was smiling ear to ear, forehead pressed against Hubert’s own.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my silly little indulgence fic <3 I really wanted to have this done in time for Ferdibert Week this year, but I missed it by a few days. Regardless, I had a ton of fun writing this and if y'all enjoyed it, perhaps I will expand a bit on this AU :) Please feel free to ask questions and I greatly appreciate any and all comments!


End file.
